


The Nature Of The Deal

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Spnmpregbb, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Mention of sacrificing new born babies, the death of a child, Dub/con, drugged sex.</p>
<p>Summary: A mysterious girl from John’s past he seduces him while summoning a demon to take her family’s revenge. He was cursed to carry a child that would be fed to the demon when it was ten months old. As the final payment for her summoning. The family takes refuge at Bobby’s where they all slowly mend hurt feelings and misunderstandings from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature Of The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Big Bang at SPNMPREGBB on LJ.
> 
> My Beta was Kiramaru7 
> 
> My Artist was deanlives and you can find the wonderful artwork here:  
> http://deanlives.livejournal.com/43956.html

“Pack it up, boys, we’re moving out, now.”

Dean snapped awake at his dad’s words as he came rushing into their motel room. He knew that if his dad wanted out of town in the middle of the night someone must have fucked up badly. He tossed the few shirts and a pair of jeans that he and Sam had laying around into his duffel. He figured they could sort it out later. After spending most of his life on the road and in small rooms with his dad, he knew when it was not a good idea to push, and from his tone of voice Dean knew better than to even ask.

He looked back and saw the murderous look on his dad’s face and he felt guilty for staying in the room with Sam. They had an easy hunt, and their dad had gone out for a few drinks. Sam wanted to stay home and study for a test he had in his science class. When Dean saw his dad change into his nicer pair of jeans and slap a little cologne on, he had opted to stay home with Sammy. He had no desire to watch his dad hook up with some random barfly. He knew his dad liked to spend time with women now and then, and that was fine. It wasn’t like he expected his dad to live like a monk. He understood that their mom had been gone for more years than they had been married. It wasn’t like he was cheating on her memory. He just didn’t want to have to know about it, or see it about to happen. He was glad Sammy wasn't there when the one chick decided she wanted to spend the night with him and his dad. The only good thing about that night had been Sammy had stayed back at the motel.

 

Instead, Dean chose to stay in and have a couple of beers and relax.  
He teased Sammy a bit about his upcoming test and called it a night. They had been on more than a few hunts during the last couple of weeks, and they were starting to take their toll on him. He was glad to have the night off from being on watch or having a front row seat for the Dad and Sammy show as he dubbed their drama in his head.

“Sammy.” He poked his slow moving brother in the shoulder. The last thing he wanted was a reason for Sam and their dad to wind up at each others’ throats again. Lately, the two seemed to go out of their ways to pick a fight with the other. Dean was tired of being caught in the middle. There was no safe side to be on, either way someone was bound to be pissed off at him.

Sam constantly bitched that Dean should stick up for him and take his side when their dad wanted Sammy to focus less on schoolwork and more on training. John constantly told him that he coddled Sammy too much. That Sammy would never be as good a hunter as he could be, because Dean refused to let him grow up. Dean really resented those comments; it made him sound like those stupid mothers on those morning talk shows. He hated the moms that spent the hour crying that they wouldn’t know how to live without their baby with them. It wasn't that he didn't know what to do with himself without Sammy exactly. It was just that he had been responsible for the kid ever since their dad placed him in his arms as his nursery was burning. Running down the stairs while holding Sammy, was the scariest thing Dean had ever done. All he could think of was, Mommy only lets me hold you when I am sitting down. She said Sammy was too big and would squirm in his arms, and she told him that she was afraid Dean would drop him. To this day he can still remember her explaining to him that Sammy’s head was still growing, and he would be hurt really bad if he fell on it.

 

Dean pulled Sam off the bed and shoved him into the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a stern warning to piss before he came out. He was just being practical he told himself. He knew when their dad got in a mood like that it could be awhile before they stopped. Even then, it could be just long enough to grab some coffees from a late night drive through window off the highway with no chance of running in to find a bathroom. He told his brother to wait for him when he decided to follow his own advice.

“Something is up, grab the bags and for fucks sake do not start with Dad,” he all but growled at his younger brother. He tried not to smack Sammy when he rolled his eyes in agreement.

Dean hustled Sammy outside and looked for their dad. He was surprised to see him stretched out in the backseat. He could count on one hand the amount of times John chose to take the backseat. There wasn’t one among them where he wasn’t bleeding half to death or too tired to go on one more mile.

“Dad,” Dean didn't get another word out, before the keys were flying towards his face. 

“Son, pick a direction and just drive, I don't care where we wind up. Just get us the fuck outta here,” John ordered through clenched teeth.

Sam slid in the passenger's side and looked at Dean like he held all the answers. Dean hated that for once as he was just as in the dark as his brother. It wasn’t as though John told him about every decision before he made it. He was just better at bluffing than Sam was at spotting his bluffs.  
He just shook his head at his brother and hoped he was smart for once and didn’t add to the tension he was beginning to feel seep into the car.

He thought luck might yet be on their side, or things were about get even more fucked up than they already were. They had just finished an easy job in Bismarck North Dakota, so that put them roughly six hours from Bobby’s place. He knew they hadn’t parted under the best of circumstances, but Bobby had still been the same friendly guy to him and Sam. He swore that just because ‘Your daddy is a pig headed fool, that don't change the way I feel about you boys.’ Dean hadn't asked for much from the elder hunter after the shouting match that ended with Bobby threatening John. Both boys knew that Bobby had been game hunting long before he became a hunter. They also knew the top rules of hunting anything with Bobby. Number one; always assume everything is loaded and the safety is off. Number two; never, ever point a gun at anything you aren’t willing to kill. It didn’t matter if you were shooting rock salt or live rounds, you treated them both will equal care.

He hoped that Bobby would understand. If worse came to worst, it was only couple of hours to Pastor Jim’s place. He just hoped whatever happened to his dad they would have time to get to either place before the shit hit the fan.

Dean hated to admit that Sammy falling back to sleep made the drive quiet. He thought it was almost too quiet. He desperately wished for some distractions, but there was none to be found. With the mood John was in, he didn’t want to even play music. He debated waking Sammy, but in the end the peace won out over whatever comfort he would have had from the usual chatter from the passenger seat. He wasn’t ready for the questions from Sammy. He had little doubt his brother would wind up waking John. Dean was pretty sure rest was the one thing their dad needed at this point.

Instead he just watched as it slowly became morning. He was hoping that when the sun was up, he would be able to see if John was bleeding from anywhere obvious. He couldn't shake the feeling that John was slowly bleeding out in the backseat. As often as he was able to check, he couldn't see anything physically wrong with him. That worried him more than if he had finally been able to see a pool of blood on the seat. He knew he could patch up a stabbing or gunshot wound. He had no idea what had happened so he had even less of one about how to fix it.

When his felt like his nerves were just about snap, he finally saw the sign for Singer Salvage. He checked his watch and was thankful it was nine o’clock; at least he wouldn't have to wake Bobby. With one last glance at his dad and Sammy, he quietly slipped out and went to find Bobby.

Dean quickly made his way up the porch and to the front door. He smiled when he saw Bobby was opening the door for him as he approached it.

“Dean?” he said, looking out at the yard.

“Bobby, something happened last night.” Dean didn’t even know how to explain what had happened.

“Must’ve been something really big for your daddy to show his face ‘round here again,” Bobby said as he stepped out onto the porch. “Sammy still in the car?” 

“Yeah, Sammy crashed not too long after I got on the highway. He’s been working too much lately between schoolwork and research. I swear the boy was ready to drop last night. I barely got his ass in the car,” Dean said. He tried to gloss over the comments about John, hoping that Bobby would drop it.

“Well, what do you think happened?” Bobby asked, confused.

“That’s just it, Bobby. I have no damn idea. Dad came barreling into the motel room and all but threw us out of the room. When Sammy and I got to the car, he was already stretched out in the backseat. He didn't even put up a fuss up over not driving or where we were headed for that matter. I swear if I didn't know better, I would have thought someone got the drop on him and must have shot him or something worse. I just know it has to be real bad. I know you both had a... a something not too long ago, but I didn't know where else to turn. If you want him gone, I’m assuming Pastor Jim will take us in.” Dean hated to sound desperate even more than asking for the implied favor of help and shelter.

“Boy, I may be mad at yer daddy, but you three are still family. Nothing will ever change that,” Bobby told him, as he stepped off the porch towards the Impala.

Dean watched as he rapped on the window and saw his dad’s head popped up, John looking none too happy about it. He tried not to grin when he saw Sammy practically jump out of the car. 

“Dean, all the places you could take us to and you pick here, boy?” He heard the frustration in John’s voice.

“You didn't give me a lot to go on. I figured if we need to research something, Bobby’s is the best place,” Dean said, trying to defend his choice of where to stay.

“John, leave the boy alone. From the sound of it, you were pretty sketchy on what you needed from him. What did you expect him to do?” Bobby asked him as John slowly made his way out of the backseat.

“I was thinking he would have driven two towns over and stopped at a motel so I could make sense of this whole mess.” John sounded tired even after his six hour nap.

Dean wasn’t the same wide eyed little boy who thought there was nothing his daddy couldn't take down, but seeing his dad still shook up hours later still had him feeling uneasy. He had seen enough close calls over the years to know that bad things do happen. He also knew that John was the toughest son of a bitch out there. That meant that whatever he had stumbled across last night was really bad. The implications of that fell heavily on Dean’s shoulders. He had just driven them six hours away from something that had possibly done serious damage to his dad, how could the average civilian cope with it?

“Dean, coming here was the best option. You had limited intell and had make a tough choice,” Sammy whispered as he nudged him with his shoulder. “Don't beat yourself up; we don't have a clue what the hell happened to him last night. For all you know it may have been hustle related and not hunting.”

“Maybe,” was all Dean could mumble, he still wasn't sure what was going on. He just knew that each new observation had him feeling more confused. What if more people were hurt and possibly killed just because he decided to drive to Bobby’s? He should have just driven two towns over; he should have made the smarter choice. He wasn’t a kid anymore; there was no reason to go running to Bobby for help. He should have been able to deal with whatever happened on his own.

“Dude, if I made the same call would you think I had fucked up?” Sammy smirked at him. 

“Well no, but knowing you, you would have pushed Dad for answers,” Dean explained as John called them both to head inside.

Dean knew what Sammy was trying to do, but he knew he was right. Sammy would never take John’s word alone. He would have made a better decision because he would have pushed their dad until he knew exactly what had happened. There weren’t many things Sam had blind faith in, and sadly John never seemed to be one of them.

“There’s coffee still on the pot,” Bobby told them as they made their way into the house. 

“None for me,” John called into the kitchen, adding to Dean's confusion. He knew Bobby’s coffee wasn’t the best, but he had seen John drain a pot by himself more times than he could count. As bad as it was, it still beat a lot of the late night gas station coffee the four of them had been known to live on from time to time.

Dean poured himself and Sammy a mug, before meeting with everyone back in the living room.

“Somebody wanna clue me in about what the hell is going on with you three?” Bobby asked.

Dean and Sammy both shrugged their shoulders and sipped their coffee.

 

John took a deep breath, before he began speaking, “You boys don’t remember what it was like right after your mom died. I was so set on revenge and yet knew next to nothing about the life. I could hunt game and did my time in the Marines as you both know. Neither one of those things prepared me for the evil beings I ran across on my own back then. I admit I was young and overconfident. Hell, maybe I was just filled with too much rage at everything that took Mary from us to be able to hunt on my own. I was stubborn and I did it anyways. I was lucky that I met up with Bobby, Lucas, and Pastor Jim along the way. They’re the ones that helped me learn the best way to do things. That’s why I am always drilling those things into you boys. I don't want you to have to go through what I did back then.” John stood up and walked off to the kitchen.

Dean figured he needed a moment, before finishing whatever it was he was trying to tell them. He was surprised to hear him talk about the early days so openly. Dean could remember bits and pieces from back then, mostly it all revolved around Sammy. He was always worried about what time Dad would come home, but mostly it was feeding and caring for Sammy. He had to make all the decisions for the both of them, small things like what and when to eat or what to wear. He was also stuck making the bigger ones without anyone else to consult with. He tried to only call Bobby if he knew he was out of his depth and needed an adult.

John came back with a glass of orange juice and sat down between him and Sammy.

“I wish I could say I took right to the life and there were no problems. I can’t do that. The first serious solo hunt I had was the worst one I ever had to deal with. I was found by the other hunters not long after that. I hate to have to admit it, but if they hadn't found me I might have lost my mind after that night. I was lucky to have a couple of easy salt and burn cases. Unfortunately, they gave me false confidence and that made me agree to take on a job I had no business messing with. That’s one of the reasons why I’m always on you boys about doing your research. I never want you to have to go through what I did…” John trailed off and finished the rest of his juice.

“John, that was a long time ago. Do you really want to drag all that up now?” Bobby asked him.

“No, I’d rather not talk about it ever again. I sure as hell don't want to drag it up in front of the boys. That night has come full circle and bit me on the ass.”John sighed and went to refill his glass.

Dean watched him, still unsure about what it was he was hiding from them. He glanced over at Bobby to try to see if could read anything on the elder hunter’s face. He couldn't get anything from him. He looked over at his brother and saw his own confusion mirrored on Sammy’s face.

John was back a moment later and continued, “I found what I thought was a classic possession and I, well I, bullied my way in the house to take care of it. The kid was ten and it went badly. I don't know where exactly I fucked up, but I did. I got the demon out of her but she couldn't withstand the process and the next thing I knew she was dead. Her family knew what was going on and had been split on what to do. Can you believe that they knew the kid was possessed and was willing to allow the demon to stay in her? The mom and her sisters were convinced it was curse upon their family and they should just shoulder it. That the kid could grow up with a demon in her and still live a full and normal life. They swore a great-great aunt in the old country had the same thing happen and she lived to be a happy hundred and three year old woman. Her dad wanted the demon out of her; they were still fighting over their decision up until the night I was supposed to save her.” John stopped there for a moment.

Dean had a bad feeling about where this was going. It was always bad to lose to your victim. No one ever wanted to see an innocent person die. It always hit a hunter worse when it was a kid. The Winchesters always tried to steer clear of the one that had kids in trouble if they could. John would blame Sammy’s bleeding heart, but Dean always thought they all had their share of issues about kids.

Sammy did have a ridiculously huge soft spot, but he would always do what needed to be done. Sometimes he rewrote John’s plan as he went along.  
Dean wondered if John thought that his own bond with Sammy would make him weak about kids. Dean didn’t agree, but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. Sure he let Sammy get away with murder, that didn’t mean he would let all kids walk all over him.

“Last night when I went to the bar, I was just going to have a couple of drinks and then come back to the room. You know we were going to spend today restocking our supplies. After that, we really needed to find a laundromat. I’m out of clean everything and I’m betting you two are as well. I know we’ve been putting in a lot of extra time on the last few hunts. We really haven’t had much of a break. Hell, there hasn’t even been a long stretch of road between most of them. I was thinking we could use a night off. Rest and some decent food, something with fresh veggies so Sammy doesn’t bitch about us getting scurvy for another week.” He smiled weakly at his youngest.

Dean watched as Sammy’s shoulders seemed to droop and it looked like the fight just left him. As much as he hated to see his brother look defeated by anything, he knew it would be better for everyone if Sammy wasn't being argumentative.

“This next part I don’t want you boys to hear, but if I send you out I know you’ll just eavesdrop on us.” John sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Dean hated to admit to himself that it was true. He would be too worried about what had happened and what they needed to do to fix it. Sam on the other hand, would be mad that they were being kept in the dark. He would have to listen to his brother go on and on about how they are mature enough to hunt monsters and con civilians, but not enough to be told what was going on. Some days Dean cursed the idiot that taught his younger brother to be an independent thinker, until he remembered it was him.

He sat back and watched as his dad once more tired to finish his story. Dean tried to remember the last time he had seen his dad look so embarrassed. It wasn’t a look he had seen on his dad often. On the rare occasions when he did, he usually seemed more embarrassed on Dean’s behalf.

“I went in the bar with good intentions, and I should have realized something was off long before I did. I don't know if I am just getting old, or I accidently let my guard down. I may have had an idea about finding someone to spend a small amount of time with. Nothing serious, just something to work out the, um, urges.” John stopped there, obviously flustered. 

“Yeah we get it; you went looking for a hookup.” Dean tried to get the main story back on track. He really didn’t want to hear this part.

“Well, I found one and she gave me more than I bargained for,” John said.

“Ewww no offence Dad, but they make pills and lotions to cure or kill whatever she gave you.” Sammy snorted and got up to refill the coffee mugs.

“Sam, I am not talking about and STD or crabs. I only wish it were something that simple. What she gave me was something tailored made just for me. I will spare you boys the details and just try to hit the key parts.

“The whiskey went down smoother than it should have, that is no excuse for what happened. Maybe if I had slowed down I would have realized something was wrong. The girl behind the bar, she was cute and friendly. I thought she would have been a good one to introduce to you, Dean. She looked at me like I was the best thing to walk into that damn bar. I have to admit it has been a long time since anyone that young and pretty looked at my liked that. So the more she flirted the more I fell for it,” John told them.

“You got turned around by a pretty face; it happens to the best of us.” Dean tried his best to lighten the mood. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had his dad so freaked out. He had seen him stand up to so many things over the years, but he didn't want to know what was hiding inside the girl. It had be the scariest thing they would ever run across. Dean just didn't want to admit out loud that the thought scared the crap out of him just a little.

“You can all imagine how it went. Pretty girl meets an old grizzled hunter and she was practically throwing herself at me. It was more subtle than the regular women I run across. I would like to think that was why I was so damn slow to figure it out. I should have known something was wrong,” John said when his eldest interrupted him.

“Dad, come on, you’re not old and grizzled. I have seen plenty of the looks you get when we go out.”

“Dean, those are women my age or older, usually older. The younger ones, more often than not, want me to introduce them to either you or Sammy. When you get to be my age, you will see the difference between them and what I am talking about. This girl was just so sweet and perfect behind the bar. It made me wonder what a girl like that was doing in a dive, but I figured we all have crap in our past. Who am I to judge anyone?” John paused and went back into the kitchen.

“Dean, what the hell?” Sammy asked him under his breath.

“I have no clue why anyone would want your number, Geek Boy. Maybe they figured they should feel sorry for you. Seeing as you never got the Awesome Gene like me and Dad.” Dean nudged his brother. 

They both quieted down when they saw their dad come back into the room.

“Okay, so we established I was stupid and went home with a girl I should have left alone. After we made it to her bed I realized I was having trouble moving. When I finally realized she had drugged me; it was too late to get out of there. The next thing I knew she had a knife and I really thought it was going to be the end of me. All I could think about was how I wouldn’t have the chance to hand the car keys over to you, Dean. I hated to think I wouldn't see you graduate either, Sammy. Or your mom’s killer would take you both on without me. That is something I never want to see happen. It turns out, she didn't want me dead, just to suffer. She had a ceremonial knife and I thought I was a goner for sure. She carved an ‘X’ on my stomach and started chanting in something I couldn’t grasp. It wasn't Latin, but I’m not sure what it was. I was fading I think by then, the next thing I know this thing showed up. I think it was female; it had long hair and the biggest breasts I have ever seen outside of really bad porn. That thing stuck her hand in my gut. It was one of the creepiest thing I’d ever have happen to me. She slid the other up into Ada and they both started chanting in that odd language... maybe it was Polish? The next thing I knew, I had pain like you would not believe. While I was barely holding on to my consciousness, the thing asked, ‘if she was ready to make her payment.’” John paled when he stood up.He ran out onto the front porch a few seconds later. 

Dean heard him vomiting what little there was in his stomach. He watched as Bobby quickly walked to the door. They mumbled low enough that he couldn't hear what either one was saying. Dean’s inner terror level went from afraid to “Holy Shit We Are All Screwed and Going To Die.”

“Dean, man, what do you think he is trying to tell us? Do you think...I mean if he were possessed or something, the demon wouldn't be all upset telling us, right? They love to gloat about how they’ll kill us. For that matter, the damn thing should have killed us back at the motel. Hell, we were both crashed when he came back into the room. If he had been stealthy and not yelling, he could have picked us both off. Do you think it wants Bobby as well? No wait, it had no clue we were coming here. Unless it said something that made you think of Bobby. Man, Dean, maybe it just knew you well enough from being in Dad’s head that we wound up out here,” Sammy was babbling beside him.

“Sammy, I am not now or ever had been possessed. You had a good thought going there, well until it ran off with you. Oh fuck it there is no way to say it except straight out. I am not possessed, but I am cursed,” John told him as Bobby helped him walk back to the couch. “Seems Ada was the sister of the girl I tried to save that night. When it went south, her dad blamed himself for allowing me to try to help her and he killed himself. Her mother kept trying to make deal after deal with anything she could to bring her little girl back. She swore that her Angel shouldn’t have to pay for what her husband and I did. I‘m not completely sure about the details; I was in a lot of pain by this point. I swear she said her mom finally found someone that would deal with them. She gave birth once a year and gave the baby over to it, and when it took its toll on her and died, Ada picked up the habit. They fed it a baby every year as a down payment to make me suffer. They knew I had kids and at first they wanted to take my youngest, an eye for an eye or something. They realized that Sammy was older than their beloved Angel, so they concocted this crazy mess. Seems that I’m cursed to carry my own child, and it will live one month for every year their Angel had. When she turns ten months old the damned thing will be back to snatch her out from under me,” John told them.

“Wait, you’re pregnant?” Sammy asked. 

“That is what they said. Dean, you did right by bringing us here. Bobby should be able to help me figure out what happened.” John looked as uncomfortable as the subject was making Dean feel. He was smart enough to know an apology when he heard it. Dean just nodded in thanks for it.

“So what do we do now?” Sammy asked.

“Bobby knows a doctor who is good as well as discreet. He has firsthand knowledge about what’s really out there. We’re going to go see him and confirm what happened. Dean, you really should take a nap, son. Sammy, we’ll have to figure out what to do about school after we get this sorted out. Give me one more day to make certain what happened and then we can figure it out, okay?” John sighed and rubbed his eyes. Dean thought everything was finally catching up to him.

“Sure, Dad, it’s Saturday anyways so don’t worry.” 

Dean was thrilled when Sam tried to reassure John. He nodded and walked up the stairs to the room he had been sharing with Sammy for as long as they had been staying at Bobby’s. He was sure he would spend the time tossing and turning with everything that had been running around his brain.

*********************

Dean was surprised to hear Bobby yell for him from downstairs. 

“Get your ass downstairs before the food’s gone!”

He saw everyone was gathered around the kitchen each with a burger in one hand and plate of still wrapped ones in the middle of the table. He saw Bobby had a beer and his dad and Sammy each had a coke. That pretty much confirmed it for Dean. There was no way his dad would pass up a beer or something harder for that matter, if he wasn’t pregnant. Dean could hardly wrap his mind around that very thought. It went beyond the normal “my dad is too old” or “my dad had sex, how gross” type complaint. He was worried about how a baby would fit into their plans to take down The Demon. Dean tried his best to shake off his worries and focus on his food.

“The doc took some blood and confirmed that you will be having a new little sister,” John said between bites.

“So now what?” Sammy asked. 

Dean wasn’t surprised. He sometimes thought Sammy’s first word should have been “why.” He just entered the stage where all kids question everything and set up camp so he never left. Dean was equally proud and annoyed most days by it. When they were little it was annoying, but Dean figured if Sammy was smart enough to ask he was smart enough to handle the answers.

“He said that your daddy was in good health and that was going to be helpful. It’s a high risk pregnancy and that his body was not designed to carry a baby. So he has to keep his stress level down. Try to eat better, so enjoy this, John, we won't be doing fast food crap for another eight and half months or so,” Bobby filled them in.

“If it is a high risk pregnancy and he loses the baby, what happens to Dad?” Sammy asked, before Dean had a chance to even wonder about it.

“We’re thinking it won’t be possible for him to lose the baby. We’re just going to take extra precautions just to be safe. The fact that he is already a good eight weeks along at this point has all of us concerned,” Bobby explained.

“Does he think that you will continue at this pace? Will you have the kid in a few weeks and not months?” Dean’s mind was still stuck on the words high risk. He needed to find out what else they were going to have to change to be sure John came out of this whole and healthy.

“Son, I have no idea. We will have to check back with him and see how it goes. There isn’t any other case like mine that we can use as a reference point.” John sighed.

Dean was glad when they all finished eating and went off to find a spot so he could think in peace. His peace was short lived when his brother came over and sat beside him on the porch.

“Dean, what do you really think about what’s going on?” he whispered. 

“I’m not sure yet. We’ll just have to stick together and make it right,” Dean told him.

“Yeah, I know that is what we have to say around Dad. What do you really think? Are we going to have to strap a car seat in the Impala? How will that work? Do you think he will finally decide that I have to quit school? You’re the better hunter between the two of us. He won't expect you to stay home with the kid. Just once, I want to plan my own life. How could this happen? I guess I can forget college and any chance at a normal life after this,” Sam spat the words out with such venom that Dean was dumbstruck for a moment.

“You spoiled little shit! What do you think happened when you came along? First, I lost my only child status. I remember Mom being pregnant with you. Everything was all about Sammy. Then after Mom died and we wound up on the road, I was four years old taking care of you. I never minded. I thought Sammy is a baby he needs his big brother. I was proud that I knew enough to fix whatever was wrong with you. I could tell the difference between your hungry, wet, tired, or just being a pissy little Sammy cries. I figured out how to change you, dress you, and bathe you. I did more for you than I ever get credit for. I am not looking for credit now, I chose to take care of you.

“But I am disappointed in you. What if I hadn’t wanted to be bothered you? What if I had just let you cry? What if you had just been too much of a burden for me over the years? You think about that for a while.” Dean walked off, before he did something drastic like punch Sammy in his goddamn mouth.

He grabbed a plastic trash bag from the stash Bobby kept on the porch. He needed some time to himself and decided he would clean out the back seat. They were good about making sure the food wrappers were cleaned out often. It was about time for it to be done again. They all slept back there for one reason or another too many times to risk having bugs. At least that is what they all said aloud. For Dean, it was a matter of not letting anything happen to her. He loved the old girl, and knew that one day John would hand her keys over to him. He was sure with his loving care she would be with him for at least another thirty years. He thought about his outburst and wondered how long those feelings were buried in him.

He only wanted to make Sammy feel ashamed about his bad attitude. He really didn't mind all he had done for Sammy, or did he, he wondered. He was proud of every achievement his brother had ever made. He was just as proud of Sammy when he learned to tie his shoes as he was when he brought him his first report card that was all A’s. They were all celebrated with just as much enthusiasm. Now that they were older and John was more settled, Dean saw no reason why it would be as hard as it was. Plenty of people had kids, hell; there were other hunters that had a family. Sammy would do whatever he could so they had a permanent home base. He looked down at the seat and realized he had cleaned it out of habit. He saw Sammy was still sitting on the porch he had his head down on his raised knees. 

“Dean, man, was it really that bad when were little?” Sammy mumbled, never bothering to lift his head. Dean sat next to him, and tried to make out the next bit, but Sammy was mumbling too softly to make any sense of it.

 

“One more time, Buddy.” He nudged Sammy’s shoulder with his own. 

“You must hate me.” The words were still muffled by floppy hair and knees, but Dean could make them out.

“For what? Being a selfish shit? You always were one. I think you will be one until you are so old and wrinkly you forget to be like that.” Dean grinned, thinking Sam wasn’t being serious. He had to know that he was just frustrated with him. They both had a habit of lashing out at each other when there was no one else to take it out on. He always thought Sammy took more out on him than vise versa and he also felt as the older brother it was his duty to shoulder it. He saw his brothers shoulders droop and realized Sam really was worried about it.

“You seriously think I could ever hate you? No way, you became my favorite person while Mom was still pregnant. I couldn’t wait for you to come home. It wasn't long after that when Dad put you in my arms as your nursery was burning down and then you were my responsibility,” Dean told him.

“Wait, you saved me that night? How did you manage that, I must have been half as tall as you?” Sam wondered aloud.

“I had no choice, if I dropped you; you would have been hurt bad or burnt to a crisp,” Dean told him. “I’m your older brother, what was I supposed to do?”

“Hey, Dean, do you realize I will be an older brother as well now?” Sammy asked as he slipped inside the house. Dean was not amused by that thought at all. He had planned on telling his little brother that following him back into the house.

He found his dad and Bobby sitting on the couch and Sammy nowhere to be seen. “Either of you see a tall Geek Boy run through here?” he asked them with a grin.

“Don’t be worrying about him, we have stuff to discuss,” Bobby told him.

“What have you two decided?” Dean asked them.

“Monday, you and I will enroll Sammy in school. We’ll just bunker down here until the baby is born. I can’t think of a safer place, can you?” John asked him.

“No, sir, but what will I do?” Dean felt lost and hated to be left out.  
“Bobby could always use a hand, and you could take on the simpler hunts with him if needed,” John answered.

Dean nodded and decided to head to the room he and Sammy would be sharing for a while.

**********************

The next few months progressed rather smoothly. Sammy was enrolled in the local high school and was happy at the thought of being able to finish out the year in one place. He was already trying to get John to warm up to the idea of staying at Bobby’s after the baby was born. 

Dean helped clear the backlog of repair work Bobby had piled up. He also helped with some of the easier hunts that were no more than a day’s drive. He didn’t want to be too far away if anything happened to his dad or the baby.

Everyone was taking well to their change in lifestyle, except John. After a while, it all took its toll on him and he began snapping at everyone over the tiniest of things. Dean knew that both he and Bobby had reminded Sam that he had to keep the attitude to a minimum. They worried about John’s blood pressure and it seemed the biggest contribution to it steadily rising was Sam. Dean spent his evenings making sure he and Sammy crossed paths as little as possible. He figured John was becoming more nervous the closer they got to his due date. Sam seemed to take everything John said as a personal attack on his very being. Dean wondered if the new baby would be more like him or Sam. He was trying hard not to think about the fact that she would be a girl. What did they know about raising a girl? The closest they had was when Sammy was in one of his I want the world to be perfect, normal, and maybe find a unicorn moods. Maybe she would be one of those girls that preferred trucks to dolls? One thing he was certain of was that no matter what, she was going to be one of the most loved and protected girl that had ever been born.

 

Dean tried his best to keep all rumors about their living situation away from his dad; unfortunately, Sammy didn't have the same idea. They were sitting around the kitchen table, eating one of their more healthy staples for dinner. Sammy had cooked after school and made roast chicken with extra veggies and brown rice. He looked over his plate at Bobby and told him, “I am so very sorry that because we are here you will never get laid again.”

All three hunters choked and sputtered as he continued, “ Yeah, I overheard some people in the market they think you and Dad are a couple. That you have been for a while now. That the only thing that could get you to cut back on the booze is true love. Not that you and Dean damn near quit, because Dad can’t drink.”

“Well, it is not the first time we have heard it huh, John?” Bobby chuckled.  
Dean watched as his dad shifted in the chair. “We can fight better than most married couples,” John agreed.

“If we are coming clean about that rumor the fact that we have had more than one fight about the boys never helped. You boys remember the weekend Bobby threatened to shoot me on the porch. He was trying to convince me that we could live like this. Well, minus the one waiting to arrive. Anyway, he said he could make over the attic and have more room and Sammy could finish school and Dean could even go back if he wanted, like night school or something. Oh hell, the very first fight was ‘you were both still young and should have had a stable home.’ Then over the years, he tried to convince me that you both could work around here and have a better foundation for your life. You could do more than just hunting and conning people. I would be free to come and go as I saw fit for the hunt. I was a selfish bastard and couldn't stand leaving you. I blamed Bobby for trying to steal you away from me. It got ugly. I know he had your best interest in mind. Who knows? Maybe I should have done it. Maybe you both would have been better off with a better home life,” John finally admitted to his boys.

“You did the best you could, Dad,” Dean was quick to remind him. They had all been worried about John’s health. His hormones were always in a constant state of flux, and they tried to tread carefully. All of them except Sammy it would seem. Luckily his comment seemed to smooth over any hard feelings.

********************

Time passed by smoothly after that, and before Dean knew it, the big day was almost upon them. Dean only had to threaten to end Sammy’s life a few times, before he realized that being his normal teenaged self was not helping. Dean knew he was not this much of an ass when he was Sam’s age. He didn’t want the same things Sam did. He was more than happy for the three Winchester men to just hunt together for the rest of their life.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his dad so regularly. There was a very small hidden part of him that was glad to be able to wake up and see John stretched out on the bed they had moved downstairs into the living room. They had all worried about John climbing the stairs as his pregnancy progressed. John fought it until the last minute, reminding everyone that he was pregnant and not made of glass. Plenty of women climb things more tricky than the fucking stairs. In the end, it was his own logic that sealed the deal for the other three. They reminded him that his body was not as sturdy as a women's. As a man, he had to take more precautions than he was currently taking. It was during those months that he really got to know his dad, as his dad. The doctor had confirmed that his pregnancy was moving along at a more rapid pace than a normal one. He had estimated that it would be roughly three months, before John was going to be able to deliver his little girl. The closer his due date loomed, the less sleep he was getting.

Bobby still consulted with him about different hunts. They had come up with a cover story that the Winchester men were bunking down with Bobby, while John recuperated after an accident. In their line of work it did happen, so no one thought to question the story too closely. Soon word got around that John was available for advice and research help day or night. Dean knew that it meant a lot for him to still feel needed. Sammy also asked for help with his homework and rarely rolled his eyes when John explained things Dean knew his brother could do in his sleep.

Dean realized that if he went downstairs in the middle of the night for any reason other than to see him, John would welcome the company. He understood that feeling; Dean also hated to be sick front of the others. But some days it was hard not to coddle John. It was on one of those nights that he stood in front of the ‘fridge, grabbing a can of Coke and wishing it was a beer. He really missed beer.

“Hey, Dean, did I ever tell you about the time you dumped an entire bucket of hot wheels on me?” John asked him.

“I did?” Dean asked, mortified, as he made his way over to sit by his dad.

“Don’t sound so surprised, son. Before your mom died, you were a regular little kid. We used to played catch in the yard. We would watch TV that made your mom roll her eyes at us. She used to tell me if you had nightmares I was sleeping with you. You helped me wash the Impala every Sunday. We would raid the cookie jar and listen to your mom yell at us as she smiled and slipped you another one. I was sitting here, thinking about one of those days, before you came downstairs. It was one of those never ending days at the garage, all I wanted was to go home and have a beer and catch the game. No sooner had I sat down, then you marched over and dumped your plastic bucket of cars in my lap. You said ‘they was all b’oken.’ You really were something! I swear you could sound like you knew what you were talking about even with your broken baby talk mixed in. I couldn't see anything wrong with them, though. All of the wheels moved fine. You snatched one back and tried to pry the hood open. You had wanted to give them all a tune up, so you would be ready to take care of the ‘Pala when you got big.” John smiled at him.

“It seemed to have worked; now all the cars I deal with have hoods that open. Not to mention you have been letting me care for the ‘Pala for a few years now.” Dean tried his best not to laugh as he imitated his own baby talk. Dean wished him good night and made his way back to the bedroom he and Sammy were still in.

*************************************************************** 

The night before John was scheduled to have the cesarean section, Dean found John sitting alone in the dark. He called him over to sit with him. “I have been sitting here, feeling her fluttering around in here,” John said as he put his hand on his stomach. “It reminded me of when your mom was carrying you. The first time you moved she called me at work and wanted to know how long until I would be home. We spent the night with our hands on her belly, talking to you. I think that was first time we went from ‘we’re having a baby’ to ‘soon Our Dean will be here.’ She was sure you were going to be a boy. I knew better than to argue with her. You really were the best baby. You were never any trouble. In fact, you were the baby all of our friends were jealous over. No one had a baby as calm as you were. If I had a nickel for every time someone said ‘If I could have one like Dean I would have a houseful of kids...’

“One of the things we worried about, and we really shouldn’t have, was how you would treat Sammy. I know it sounds silly now, but when you were tiny and Mary was still carrying him, it really was a legitimate concern. We had heard so many horror stories about the older kid not wanting the new baby around. One kid tried to talk the mail man into taking the baby to Santa. Another one somehow carried his baby sister out the doghouse and managed to get the puppy into the crib. We should have known better, you would sit for hours beside your mom and whisper to Sammy before he was born and then after we brought him home as well.” John grinned at the happy memories.

“What could I have had to say to him for that long?” Dean wondered.

“You swore your mom to secrecy, and she made me promise to never tell you under penalty of never sleeping anywhere but the couch again. But according to her, you told him everything. You explained new games you made up for him to play with you after he was done baking in mommy’s belly. Everything you had eaten during the day. What you liked and didn’t for that matter. You told him the most random things; it was almost as if you forgot your mom was sitting there as well. I remember we bought you new Spider Man pajamas and you told Sammy how they weren’t as good as the Batman ones you wanted. ‘But don’t tell Daddy ‘cause he likes ‘Piderman.’ I really had no idea until then that you wanted the Batman ones.” John laughed. He looked uncomfortable, sitting in the darkened room. Dean wondered if he was having anything like contractions. His dad had been so tight lipped about a lot of the things going on with him, and Dean hated to pry. He could just imagine if it had been him, and he wasn’t sure what he would want everyone to know.

“I wish I remembered those times better,” Dean whispered more to himself than to John.

“I wish I had made better ones for you to remember. I am sorry for all I put on you, son. These past couple of months I have come to realize how much I did lean on you, and I had no right to do that. I have been reading all the books you three keep leaving around. Some days I think you three forget I have kids, but I read through them anyways. It’s been a while since we had a baby toddling around. I never really realized how far ahead of the curve you were. I know you were a smart kid, but to see how old you should have been with your milestones was an eye-opener. What is even more impressive is that you taught Sammy as well. It made me realize that if I wasn't so headstrong, you could be something more than just a hunter cum con man. You could have been something big and important,” John confessed.

“Dad, I like being a hunter. It’s not like I don’t have any other skills. Between you and Bobby there is damn near nothing I can’t fix. Playing pool, cards, and darts are fun. I would most likely be playing them regardless of what happened in my life.” Dean hated to hear the guilt in John’s voice. He wasn’t like Sammy; he couldn’t lay the blame squarely at their dad’s feet. There were circumstances that made things happen the way they did.

Dean said goodnight to John and went back to his bed. He watched Sammy sleep in the moonlight that came through their window. He was surprised how his little brother had changed his attitude about the baby even if he hadn't really about their dad. Sammy had talked Bobby into doing some of the office work for him. Dean knew for a fact Sammy was squirreling away baby stuff for their sister. It had to have been Sam’s because Bobby showed him his stockpile and Dean’s was full of things he thought they could always use more of newborn diapers, and wipes. The last time he was shopping by himself he was shocked by the price of baby formula. He decided to add it to his pile as well. He hadn’t heard his dad mention being able to breastfeed and he really didn’t want to think about it being an option. He was sure his dad’s scarred and hairy chest would traumatize his sister for life. He found it funny that each of them had been so specific in the types of things they bought for her. He told Bobby that soon they would have enough stuff to supply a real baby shower. They both had a good laugh over it, even suggesting it to John.

The last thought he had, before he slipped into an uneasy sleep, was that tomorrow they would finally meet their sister. Maybe if they were lucky they would get their life back. As much as he loved Bobby, he was ready to be out from under his roof. It was always fun to visit, but they hadn't spent this much time with the elder hunter since they were kids. Dean still wasn't sure how things would be from now on. Every time he asked John about what he wanted them to do once the baby was born was meet with vague answers at best.

He doubted Bobby would throw them out, but the house was already more than a little cramped. He had more than one nightmare about trying to baby proof Bobby’s house. It was hard enough to keep Sammy out of the small cache of weapons that had always been in their various motel rooms of their youth. Bobby had more weapons stashed around the house than some smaller nations had in their military arsenal. That didn’t even take the various poisons and other supernatural things into consideration.

**********************************************  
Morning came too early at the Singer house. John was cranky and snapping at everyone. Sam was torn about where he should be spending the day. He wanted to be home, but he had exams he needed to take. In the end, Dean told him he had to make the decision for himself. He didn’t want to spend the summer and beyond hearing about how his school year was ruined. He knew Sam he would find a way to pin it on him. It sounded like his brother had made his decision and he was staying home after all.

Dean thought he must have beaten a world record for getting dressed and down to the kitchen that morning.

John had been fasting since midnight and Sammy was trying to hide in the kitchen and quietly eat his cereal. Dean had to smother the laughter that kept threatening to erupt every time his brother looked at the coffee pot. If that didn't scream coffee junkie he didn't know what did. Dean finally took pity on the poor boy and started the pot himself. He figured he could use a cup as well, after his long night of little sleep.

“Dude, seriously, we all agreed no cooking or anything that Dad can smell in the other room,” Sam hissed, glaring daggers at him.

“Chill, coffee doesn't count. He doesn't even drink it anymore. If it were you having surgery, I would have removed all traces of coffee from the property.” Dean winked at him.

“I like a good cup of coffee, that doesn’t make me an addict.” Sammy sighed.

“No it just means you were a weird kid, whose dumb brother let you drink coffee,” Dean agreed as he pushed the start button and grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes and a bowl. “You going to regret ditching school today?” Dean asked around a mouthful of sugary flakes.

“Honestly, I might, but I think I will be more upset if something happens and I am not here. I know he is strong and healthy and all that, but you can't overlook the small problem that his body wasn't meant to give birth. I keep thinking the doctor has never done this before either. So yeah, I want to go take my test, but, man, I need to be here,” Sam explained as he dropped his bowl in the sink.

“Awww, little Sammy’s becoming a man.” Dean smirked at him. Sam flipped him off and walked into the other room.

Dean quickly finished his breakfast, while listening to his brother’s animated chatter. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but he sounded happy. He decided to go and join the others, after pouring three mugs of coffee and one glass of water. He half listened to John telling Sam stories about when they were born. He told them how nervous he was when Mary went into labor with Dean. He swore he was marginally better by the time it was Sammy’s turn to make an appearance.

Dean silently wished they had a better place for the birth to happen than the panic room. They had all worked hard to make the room as warded and safe as they could for the big event. John complained every minute that he wasn’t allowed to help. He thought he should be able to mix the salt into the paint if nothing else. The others had to remind him that paint fumes were not good for him. It only took the other three hunters a weekend to make the room safe from every known thing that may show up when the big day arrived. Dean was still more worried about there only being the one doctor and no other medical help. Evil sons of bitches he could take on with one arm tied behind his back, but this was out of his league. He and Sammy could stitch a wound or treat a gunshot wound, but neither of them had ever helped anyone give birth.

Dean checked the time and realized they still had a while to wait, before anything would be happening. He could wait forever when they were stalking something that needed killing, but this was just torture. They decided that to help pass the time they would each drag out their secret stash of baby gifts. 

John slowly went through each bag and looked even happier with each piece of clothing and toy he pulled out. The campy slogans on the tiny tees that Dean and Bobby had found had him laughing until he couldn't catch his breath. 

Sammy’s pile was the smallest but Dean would bet there was not one thrift store find in the whole bag. Not to mention some of the gadgets had users manuals that made his head swim just looking at them.

“John, have you picked a name yet?” Bobby asked him.

“Why not name her after Mom?” Sammy asked their dad.

“I don't think that would be right. Having a baby with someone else is bad enough; to name it after her would be a dishonor to our marriage. The first one of you boys that has a daughter that wants to name it after your mom should have the right to her name,” John told them as he rubbed his very round stomach.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves in the birthing room while John bitterly complained about everything within sight. Dean quietly watched, awestruck that such a wrinkled little thing could have could have come from his father. His instincts took over moments later when he saw a scalpel at his baby sister's throat. Before he knew it, he had shot the man in his leg. He was glad Sammy was close enough on the other side so he could grab her, before she fell onto the concrete floor.

Dean walked over to where the man had crumpled into a heap, “One reason, give me one reason not to shoot you in the fucking head,” he snarled.

“It’s evil and it needs to be destroyed. Other hunters have expressed the same feelings to me,” the doctor spit out with more venom than Dean had thought possible. “You can shoot me, boy, but it won't change what she is.” He swore through clenched teeth, “I promise I won't be the last person looking to put down John Winchester’s abomination.”

“You’ll be the first to see why it is a bad idea,” Dean calmly told him as he shot the elder doctor in the head.

“Dean,” John said, still sounding groggy from his ordeal. “Did you just shoot him, twice?”

“Yes, sir, once was a warning; the second was to finish him. He threatened her. She is just a baby, how can she be evil?” Dean asked him as he moved to stand beside him. “We’re family and family sticks together, right?”

“We kill evil things not people. Now every hunter he was in contact with will be breaking down the damn door. How are we supposed to deal with that? What about Bobby, you think some of the crazies won't try to burn this place to the ground for what they consider demon spawn?” John sat up and leveled a glare at Dean.

“What would you have done? Should we have just handed her over and walked away?” Dean was seething.

“No, we don't have that option. You heard him say other hunters had approached him. How are we supposed to hunt the thing that killed your mother with other hunters, hunting us?” John asked his eldest child.

“What?! I thought we would concentrate on finding the thing after her. I know you want revenge, but she is just a baby,” Sam finally found his voice and let his feelings be known.

“What do you think? You can just summon a high level demon and ask her nicely to break her deal? She will just say, ‘Oh okay, no worries have a nice life, child?’ Sam, use your head. There is no way out of this mess.” John said.

“How can you even say that? What about...?” Dean started to ask before John cut him off. 

“We have been chasing this thing for almost eighteen years. You both want to take another… what fourteen years at the earliest? That is if by some strange fluke you manage to save her from the demon. I don't see you two being happy about dragging a little girl with us from hunt to hunt.”

“Bobby, you can’t agree with him?” Dean asked.

“Boy, I can’t say. This is between you three. Now I have an errand to run. Can you two get your Daddy settled upstairs without me?” Bobby asked them as he made his way out of the room on the way to the stairs, taking the baby with him.

Dean nodded and watched as he left. He decided to let the subject drop for now as he and Sammy half carried their dad back to the bed in the living room. The three of them spent the next forty minutes looking at one another. Dean could still feel the tension in the air.

He was still in shock about what his dad had said in the basement. How could he even think such things, let alone say them aloud. He had never been so disappointed in his dad before. He didn’t think they would completely stop their hunt for ‘The Demon,’ but he really thought they would focus on both demons. He wanted revenge just as much as anyone. Dean always worried what happened to his family could easily happen to someone else’s. What if they didn't have someone like Bobby or Pastor Jim to help them through it? How many more people would die? 

It felt like an eternity until Bobby finally walked back through the door.

“Boys, we need to talk. I thought about what everyone said, and I know all three of you are too damned pigheaded to change your minds. The way I see it is you are better off splitting the hunts. John has his and nothing will persuade him from going after that demon. I know you two feel a kinship to the baby and don’t want anything to happen to her. That’s a good thing. I would expect nothing less from either one of you. Your Daddy has a point though, there will be others coming after her. You can’t change that. If even one hunter knows what happened, you can bet he has told all of his closest friends. I am sure they’ll start showing up here soon. I can bluff my way out of this. If your Daddy doesn’t have the girl, then they will most likely let him slide as well. Once I convince them we did the right thing-” Bobby was cut off by Dean jumping up and stalking over to where he sat. 

“How could you even suggest that we do something like that?” he all but growled at the elder hunter.

“Whoa, now, boy, don’t get your knickers in a twist. I know damn well what they think is the right thing is leaps and bounds from ours. If you will sit back down and shut up, I will tell you about why I went to go see my old buddy. I think the right thing is for you take these envelopes and your baby sister and just disappear until we get it all sorted out. I will give you both all the books and notes we have. To help you two out,” Bobby looked at Sam and Dean, “I went to see an old friend of mine, Frank Devereaux. He has made you both new I.D.s complete with new lives and histories. So anyone looking for the Winchester brothers will never find them. The only tie you will have to this life is your damn car. I have little doubt Dean will ever part with her. These two have your new information so don't open them till you’re out of here. I have no clue what info he cooked up for you both. One of them has her birth certificate as well. Again, it was all need to know and I don't need to know. This one has as much cash I could I pull together. It should be enough to get you started in a new place,” Bobby explained as he handed Dean the manila envelopes. “We’ll make plans to meet back up here in ten months and then we can figure out where to go from there.”

“Dad, are you okay with this plan?” Dean asked. He hated to think they were going behind his back. He also knew that no matter what he would take Sammy and the baby with or without his dad’s permission. He knew he would rather have it because he didn’t want to storm out on bad terms and have to worry about for the next ten months.

“I would have liked to have been consulted before you did this.” John leveled his most anger filled glare at Bobby. “I don't want you two taking on anything as old and devious as this demon alone. But I don't think you are going to change your minds, no matter what I say to you.”

“I know I should have sat down with the three of you. We needed to make a decision and you know these two won’t listen to reason when it comes to family. You’re the same damn way. I may have jumped the gun a bit here, but it was the right thing to do. This way they have a fighting chance. I had Frank bundle up the info so we won’t know and that way no one can make us tell them where they are,” Bobby explained.

In the end, John had to agree that it was the last thing he wanted, but he knew it was the best decision they could make at the time. 

They made a pact to meet back at Bobby’s exactly ten months from today, no matter the outcome with either hunt. The boys made John swear he wouldn't do anything reckless while they were gone. They all agreed that they would keep their current phones and always have them charged in case of emergencies. The next hour was spent packing up the Impala and trying to figure out how to make an awkward goodbye less awkward. Dean soon realized there wasn’t a way to make that happen.

********************************************************

“Dean, what do think about this? Where do you want to go? What should we do?” Sam sounded like he was on the verge of panicking. They both kept glancing at the sleeping baby in the backseat.

“I say we stop at the next decent looking place, grab a room and order food,” Dean told him.

Neither one of the brothers had opened any of the envelopes Bobby had given them. Both had been giving them worried looks. They did exactly what Dean suggested, and after years of practice, he had them checked into a room in no time. They stowed their bags and gear on Sam’s bed and put the baby on Dean’s. Dean tuned the envelopes over and over, looking nervous.

“Are you sure you want to do this? Once we do this we are pretty much committed to raising her. I got to as, Sammy, how do I know you’re not going to have another ‘my life is crap and it’s all her fault’ meltdowns? I have to know I can trust you with her.” Dean wanted to be sure that Sam wouldn’t change his mind later on. He wanted to trust him, but his words a few months earlier were still rolling around Dean’s head. He didn’t want Sammy to resent making this choice in a few months. He had his doubts that John would take her back after the ten month separation. He hated the thought of setting up a new life for the three of them, only to have Sammy pull the plug on it when he got bored. Dean chastised himself for thinking that way. A smaller voice reminded him that Sam will bolt when he realizes he could do better. How long until he decided to ditch them and go to college and find a girl? His mind was whirling a million miles an hour.

Sammy handed him the baby and sat beside Dean. Dean was glad he had decided to stock up on bottles and formula. He knew they would have enough basic supplies to last them until they got to wherever they were going.

Sam had the envelopes in his hand, and sighed loudly as he laid his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“You’re thinking too loud. I swore I was good with this. Quit worrying I am going to bail and leave you stuck with a baby and no support. I didn’t make a snap decision. I have had a few months to work it out in my head. Maybe not the ‘us without Dad’ part, but having her around I can deal with. I know I blew off the last few days of school. We’re now officially in hiding, so it really doesn’t matter. Dean, I am not trying to get your sympathy or any crap like that. If I am no longer ‘Sam Winchester,’ then why worry about his grades?”Sam sounded like he meant every word. “Do you want to see who we are? Who she is? I mean we can’t keep calling her ‘baby.’ Your car will get a complex.” Sam laughed at his own joke. He continued, “Open yours and see what it says.” He nudged Dean with his shoulder. Dean laid the baby on the bed in front of them and quickly scanned the pages he was so worried about.

“I am ‘Dean Johnson’ and this is...my daughter. ‘Grace Prudence Johnson,’ I wonder who named her; Bobby or his buddy?” Dean grinned at her. 

Sam quickly opened his as well, “Well, ‘Dean Johnson,’ I’m ‘Samuel Robertson.’ Nice to meet you both.” Sammy laughed.

“Do you think Johnson and Robertson eat pizza? I think I could go for a slice or three.” Dean nudged him back.

“We should open the last one and see what’s in there.” Dean worried that it wouldn't be enough to get them settled. He also worried it would be more than he could ever pay back. He knew they would need every dollar, even if he hated taking it. Once they settled down they wouldn’t be able to hustle for money. Sure, there would be friendly games of pool and darts most likely for a few dollars, but nothing like they had been scoring. He imagined it was one thing to lose a couple of bucks to your neighbors, but he doubted any would lose their paychecks. They could never risk credit card fraud where they lived. 

He heard Sam whistle beside him and realized, while he was musing, Sam had taken the envelope out of his hands.

“Twenty thousand dollars is what Bobby scraped up for us. I wonder what he had to sell for that. So what is the game plan now? What should we do with it?” Sammy asked him. 

“We order food and get some sleep and tomorrow we drive until we find a spot that says this is a place we can settle down for a while.” Dean said, grabbing the local pizza place’s number off the nightstand.

They found an old creature feature movie on TV and settled in for the night. The two of them had their pizza and Dean magically found a bag of M&M’s to share during the next movie. They drifted off with Grace between them. Dean woke and heard Sammy murmuring to her. He felt himself drifting back to sleep when Sam started to whisper to her, “I know I was a di...er not nice before you were born. Dean’s right, I was selfish. All I could think of was how my life would change. It’s like you weren’t real or something. Well, I knew you were real, but it didn't hit me ‘till I held you that you would be a little person. Dean is the best guy to have looking after you. You got lucky with him. I promise I’ll try to be more like him. I must admit I am much better at pretending to be asleep,” he finished with a swat to his brother’s head.

“Okay, so I am awake. How long have you been up? Did I miss any other declarations of praise about me?” Dean asked, fluttering his eyebrows.

“You’re such a jerk! I take it all back. You know what, Grace, he is an ass! Never ever listen to him. He will tell you all kinds of dumb things.” Sammy stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“That is not what I heard. I heard you promise to be more like me.” Dean grinned and scooped Grace up and checked her diaper. “You changed her?” Dean was surprised.

“Dude, I read all the baby books. I even fed her.” Sammy pouted. “Dean, all joking aside, I’ve been thinking about what we’re going to do. We need to make some realistic plans. The way I see it, you have a better skill set than I do. You’ve been fixing cars ever since you were old enough to properly keep a tool box. What can I do? I could get a job flipping burgers, and I would gladly do it too, if that’s what it took to keep us going. That made me realize if we both worked we would have to pay a babysitter. That’ll be almost my entire check. It makes more sense that you work and I stay home with Grace.” Sammy blushed behinds his bangs. Dean had an overwhelming urge to ruffle them, but knew how embarrassed his brother was by his speech.

Dean knew he was being practical, but the plan had merit. “We don't have to decide today.”

 

Epilogue

 

In the end they did just that. They drove west until they found a sleepy little town in Oregon. There, they found a rundown house and got a great deal on it. It needed a lot of work to fix it up, but they were more than capable of it. The neighbors were happy to have the old eyesore of the block being beautified once more. Everyone they met took an instant liking to Grace and then to the boys as well. People assumed they had moved there to raise their daughter away from whatever trouble they had found back home.

Sam stayed home with Grace and was happier than Dean could ever remember seeing him. Dean loved coming home from work at the garage and hearing about their day. Dean was surprised at how well they both took domestic life. Sammy even started packing his lunches, when complained he was too busy to go to the diner for lunch when his boss was on vacation.

Neither one of them were surprised that their relationship grew stronger as the months went by.

Dean kissed him the first time Sammy baked a homemade cherry pie. It was ugly and bitter and it was easily one of the worst pies Dean had ever eaten. But he ate two giant slices nonetheless and realized he was happy. The first time they became intimate and acknowledged their relationship to themselves was the day Sam figured out how to save their little girl. 

Sam found a loophole in the original wording, it seemed as if John was made to suffer a terrible loss of a child then the bargain would be fulfilled. Sam argued with her that he lost not one, but all three of his children. That he gave up any claim to Grace when he gave her to them. They both knew that John would no longer have anything to do with either one of them once he learned of their new found sexual relationship. She had done what she was summoned to do; John Winchester was truly a lonely man.

They called Bobby and told him the news. He was also not surprised by the news of their relationship. To be fair, Sam had implied they needed to make sure they did something so incomprehensible that John would never get past it.

Bobby told them that John had partnered up with another hunter named Gordon Walker. They were pooling their resources and taking out every vampire nest and high ranking demon they could find. He promised to come and visit as soon as he could manage. 

Their life wasn’t what any of them had planned, but after ten months, Dean and Sam both knew they wouldn't give it up for anything.


End file.
